Conventionally, a method for attaching an object to a surface of a body by fixing a male surface fastener including hook-shaped engaging elements to either one of the body and the object, fixing a loop surface fastener including looped engaging elements to a surface of the other, and joining the both surface fasteners to engage the engaging elements of the both has been used as one of methods for attaching an object to a surface of a body.
For an operation of attaching such a surface fastener to a surface, a method is performed by which one surface fastener is first fixed to a surface of a body, another surface fastener is fixed to a surface of an object and the surfaces of the both surface fasteners are joined and pressed to be engaged. To confirm whether or not the object is accurately attached at a predetermined position at this time, the object fixed with the surface fastener is brought closer to the surface fastener of the body to touch the surface fastener of the object for so-called positioning.
However, in the case of conventional surface fasteners, the both surface fasteners are unnecessarily engaged only by being lightly brought into contact for positioning, and thus accurate positioning cannot be performed. In the event of such unnecessary engagement, it is necessary to disengage the unnecessarily engaged surface fasteners and repeat a positioning operation. Further, if the surface fasteners are directly and strongly attached at appropriate positions of the surfaces of the body and the object by omitting the operation of bringing the both surface fasteners closer for the positioning of the surface fasteners to avoid unnecessary engagement (i.e. if the surface fasteners are directly finally fastened by omitting the positioning), the attached position of the object may deviate from an accurate position, causing a troublesome situation. In disengaging the unnecessary engagement, new unnecessary engagement may occur or the object may be damaged in some cases.
Further, in the case of an object having a large shape, e.g. a ceiling material or a wall material of a house or a ceiling material of an automotive vehicle, a wall surface material or a floor material of a trunk room or the like, it requires huge labor and time to repeat an operation of disengaging unnecessary engagement and positioning again. Further, if an operation of attaching a ceiling material, a floor material and the like has to be performed within a fixed time at an automotive vehicle production line moving at a constant speed, the production line has to be stopped in the event of a failure in positioning, wherefore it is very important to accurately and quickly perform positioning.
To solve such problems, it is necessary that no unnecessary engagement occurs merely by joining both surface fasteners at the time of positioning, and the present inventors found a male surface fastener satisfying such a request and already filed a patent application (patent literature 1).
If the male surface fastener of the invention of the above patent application is used, unnecessary engagement at the time of positioning is drastically reduced, but the present inventors found that an effect of preventing the occurrence of unnecessary engagement at the time of positioning is further improved by selecting a mating loop surface fastener.
Note that although it is known that engagement at the time of positioning is reduced and a strong engagement force is exhibited after final fastening as in the present invention in a so-called hook-loop mixed woven surface fastener in which hook-shaped engaging elements and looped engaging elements are mixedly present on the same surface (patent literature 2), a surface fastener described in this known literature is an improvement of the hook-loop mixed woven surface fastener and cannot be applied to a loop surface fastener on the surface of which only looped engaging elements are present.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-167938    Patent literature 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-125813